


女配師姊

by Muz7com



Category: Mr Groundhog Tales, Original Work
Genre: Other, 原創, 古風, 配角視角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muz7com/pseuds/Muz7com
Summary: 當一個人認知到世界並不是為他/她而轉時，心境上會不會有什麼改變？這是繁酑意識到後，內心的腹誹及想法，在此記錄。
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)&Original Male Character(s)





	1. 一。何以判別主配之分

**Author's Note:**

> 當熱潮退去，又有多少人會記得當初的流行？  
> 我常常將一個故事寫太久，新奇的想法變成老套。  
> 但不將故事打出來又覺得，可惜了自己的想法。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於意識到。

**一。何以判別主配之分**

靈山，繁酑所在的修習之所，不容易下雨，但容易起霧。尤其在早上十點十五分至晚上八點四十五分。

繁酑之所以會知道的那麼清楚，是因為她現在正跪在靈山殿前看雲起雲落，她低頭掰掰手指數數，不知道這次是第幾次，師妹被罰她被拖下水了。

嘆了一口氣，從懷中拿出一條大披肩將自己裹住。風吹過，忍不住打了幾噴嚏。清列潮氣的夜色中飛過了幾縷白毛。

身旁出現一隻大白貓，體型跟石案一般大，人能被其長毛埋住，那是師妹玥醇的寵物。雖然玥醇明令白貓不許出來，不然師父會重罰她，但白貓還是在玥醇睡著後爬出來，並讓她枕著。這隻白貓對誰都是一臉溫順，唯獨對她警戒心相當強，若她靠近一指，就會伸出爪子狠狠撓她。

但某天，這隻白貓卻一直將牠的小眼神瞥過來，將指甲伸出，舔了舔又縮回，時不時粉色的鼻子還抽了抽。直到他將指甲撓到她衣角，繁酑才意識到，原來盯著的是她口袋中的，從廚房順來的一把小魚乾。她只好餵食，並期望牠不會咬她。

不理會那隻貓不滿又不屑的眼神，她沉浸玉簡中。

待她出來，天已經快亮。玥醇動了動，白貓輕巧的溜回去。後來從師妹口中得知，那隻貓叫貓莨。

之後好幾次，她拿這隻白貓當她的客人，實驗如何做魚乾比較好。但她沒敢叫牠名字，那爪子尖尖，特別嚇人。

終於，有一次，她醒來時，不抱希望的問了貓。「貓大爺，你說，我這次魚乾口味如何？」她低頭收玉簡，沒想到被貓莨拍了一掌。她抬頭，原本平淡的臉露出了淡淡的微笑。「大爺，玥醇快醒了，你先回去吧。」

「師姐，我這是又睡著了？」玥醇迷迷糊糊的說道。「沒事，有師姐。」繁酑倒了杯茶遞給她。內心的獨白是，叫醒你我就完蛋了好嗎親愛的師妹，你會被師父接走，然後留我一個人，外加上你的時間。

人生早期，築基和凝神期，都是在大殿前廣場跪著看雲起雲落。雖然她不知道自己看著風景，自己也成了別人的風景。

直至多年後，大家都記得，大殿上那抹跪那雲淡風輕看雲起雲落的，飄逸身姿。

這罰跪，似乎是師妹的被動技能，只要沾了她，出事了一定連坐。師父倒是一視同仁，連坐全跪。可弔詭（令人費解的是），每回只要有人暈，只會出現四種選擇。單師妹暈倒，師父打橫抱走，並要她跪完師妹沒跪完的時辰。她暈倒，師兄用冷水潑醒，讓她跪完。兩人都沒暈，可喜可賀的跪完，兩人都暈了，師祖倒是會出現，幫兩個娃娃求情。

人是習慣動物，一次兩次後，她已經習得陪師妹罰跪必帶幾塊玉簡去，打發時間又可用功練法。

她入門二十年，光跪著就有十三年。雖然她依舊可以靠玉簡惡補作業，但是程度可是差了師妹一大截。

也不知師妹究竟是何種天賦，每日禍照闖，飯照吃，玩照玩，但修為還是蹭蹭的長。三個月從凡體入練氣，十年結金丹，最近在衝撞元嬰。而繁酑她現在還卡在實丹期，撞不上金丹。

之後入門的鮮嫩嫩小師妹們，總是喜歡看書，一個善商的師兄就常常下山買話本給師妹嘗鮮。幾個人聚在一起，談論著人界的小說。

因為好奇，被師妹推薦了幾本來，看著看著，總覺得有點既視感。再一次被師妹拖著去罰跪時，繁酑突然心領神會，意識到自己處境，像是故事旁邊為了襯托女主角的配角。而在經過幾次懲處賞罰，這個論點在她心中確定下來。並默默的跟師妹拉開距離，學會如何在師妹心中有一個好形象，但又不至於被牽連進去。


	2. 二。寵愛來得太過突然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但總有人會愛你。

**二。寵愛來得太過突然**

而每十年才開的洞府，每次的階級歷練，師妹都剛好符合，而繁酑不是資歷不夠，就是資歷過高。即使有剛好，機會也不屬於她，或剛好被罰禁足思過。

一開始的爭辯，化最之後無聲的微笑。繁酑看了許多話本，真心慶幸自己不記恨的性格，不然依照師傅如此偏心的作法，她炸掉整座山都是便宜師傅了。

雖然她還是習慣隨身帶個小本本，記錄一下師父第幾次委屈她。

這次又又又莫名被罰禁足，又又又錯過了去秘境機會。不過還好，圖書室大爺總是通融她能多借幾塊玉簡，或令訊鴿給她寄送玉簡。果然，知道大爺喜歡偷摸嗑個瓜子喝杯小酒，偶爾塞點花生給他是明智的選擇。

偶有師兄問她，為何固執的老頭子會通融她借多於規定的玉簡，她偏了頭想了陣時間，支支吾吾的說「可能，你們別叫他固執老頭子，他就會借了吧？」

下回再見大爺時，那得瑟的小樣子，臉上都笑得皺起，讓她不甚習慣。

師傅這次離去前，親自來和她說話，繞來繞去就是一句，別怨，師父看重，讓她照顧師弟師妹，才放心。

雖然她很想說師傅你放屁，但師傅那麼認真，估計也不懂其中意涵吧。

這次師父奪得四個名額，帶上三個徒弟，帶上了師兄師妹與師弟，獨留她一年紀較長的師姐，照顧十多個師弟妹。

她淚目的送師父和師兄弟妹，傷感的原因一是要接過師兄照顧的藥園，體力活，二是這些留下的稚嫩的師弟師妹們，如同雛鳥一般要照顧，傷腦力。

當師叔不解為何師父也要去，而不是讓四個大弟子去，師父對外宣稱，是為了徒弟的安全及安全，所以他才跟去的。

繁酑看那正氣凜然的語氣姿態，還差點被師父唬住，如果繁酑沒有從多嘴的圖書室大爺那邊知道，師父在圖書室查詢了秘境發情果大全書的話。呵呵，收好上揚的嘴角，笑而不語。微笑目送門派眾人去秘境。並開始指點師弟師妹和躬耕南洋的體勞智鍊生活。

過了一陣子，原本氣喘噓噓一天弄不太完的藥田，半天就能整好。還有些時光能讓她坐在溪邊，腳浸在涼水裡讀玉簡。暮色橙黃時回到宿寢，詢問師弟師妹有無障礙困難，身兼沙包替身和心靈疏導。指點完後，師弟妹總會邀她一同食晚點，或贈她一些小東西。

一開始以為是酬謝不大敢收，但害羞的師弟妹總是塞了就跑，根本不讓她有反應時間。她也不好就直接還回去，到不是說什麼面子問題，而是師弟妹太多，她有些認不出來。也不知道為什麼，送的東西總是恰如其分的可以解救她的困窘。

今天，收到一個師妹塞過來的空白符紙，她愣了半秒，還在思考為何會知道她符紙昨日用完，尚未去兌換，師妹就溜了跑遠了。

她翻了翻隨身小本本，確認下午沒有師弟妹預約問診，便往藥田方向走。沿路的桂花叢綻出乳白小花，她左右瞧，見沒人便開始採。聽見腳步聲，慌忙狼狽的躲到樹叢中。

兩人就在她面前的椅凳上坐下，她估摸著出去尷尬，要不就先窩在樹叢中發呆，沒想到樹叢外的對話剛好談論她，便豎起耳朵聽著。

「為什麼繁酑師姐的修為，比玥醇師姐的差上一階？而且每次領丹藥的時候都被晾在一邊？」這個聲音，是昨天來請教心法的並送她錢的小葭醽，繁酑記得這個姑娘有個雙胞胎妹妹蒹醁，兩個站一起像是福祿雙娃，福福氣氣的臉蛋很可愛，犯的蠢錯也比較生不起氣。

「小葭醽，你知道我和丹藥房的小鶴鶴很好吧？」說話的是熊二那傻孩子，平時蠢蠢的，只有極少次能說出一些帥氣的話，但帥不過三秒，總被事情接下來的發展打臉。「她跟我說，每次領藥，藻華師父領三人份例，說是玥醇跟繁酑師姐的，但妙的是，繁酑師姐總會在隔天跟莊醰一起出現，在莊醰領藥的時候問一句有她的份例嗎，之後默默的在旁邊等莊醰。」

葭醽疑問的說「啥？師兄你說什麼？怎麼我聽不懂？」不要說葭醽聽不懂，就連她身為當事人，她也聽不懂。「說實話這是我也是問莊醰那傢伙才知道的。」熊二神祕兮兮，壓低音量的說。聽到這句，繁酑點頭，不是她和小葭醽笨而聽不懂，而是熊二笨，說話不清楚，讓人聽不懂。

「笨，意思是，師父拿走了師姐的份。」當熊二得意洋洋說出口，她內心翻了好幾圈白眼，二啊，你是最沒資格說人笨的啊。葭醽啊了一聲，表示瞭解，但隨即問到「那師姐她拿得到嗎？」

「當然她拿不到啊，雖然莊醰沒有跟我說，但我推測，師父一定給了玥醇師姐，不然她的修練速度怎麼那麼快。」當熊二沉浸在完美推理的尾韻裡、繁酑思索著師父的蠢度會不會讓他自己的神話破滅在徒弟面前時，可愛的葭醽得出一個讓熊二跟繁酑都跌破眼鏡的結論。

「所以說，師父，他，其實，很喜歡玥醇師姐？」

繁酑看不到熊二的表情，但周遭靜的聽得見風掃過落葉的沙沙聲。

愣神過後，熊二急忙打斷她，並用奇怪的語音說道「不，小葭醽你說什麼，雖然是對啦。這結論好跳躍。」繁酑這時能肯定，熊二不只笨，還好騙，隨便誆他一句就能唬得頭頭是道。

不過小葭醽真是聰慧，一下就看見事情的本質。

本來兩人還想繼續說，但此時風吹過草叢，熊二本能的摀住了葭醽的嘴巴，聽了一陣子，確認沒人，才叮囑她「噓，這話可別往外說。」

等兩人離開後，繁酑眨了眨眼，望向天空。唉呀，被同情了。

當然，這個秘密變成了只有繁酑不知道，師弟妹都知道的秘密。她也努力裝作不知情，以維護師妹想照顧她的纖細心情。


	3. 三。洗衣悟道太難開口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微提一下繁酑和師弟妹的日常（？）

**三。洗衣悟道太難開口**

繁酑就這樣充實愉快的過了五年，每天接受師弟師妹愛的投餵，和師弟師妹一同歡樂的成長，徹底將師父的陰影丟開，每天神清氣爽，開心愉悅，在不知不覺中升了金丹。

升金丹的那天她剛好在洗衣服，雖然一個潔淨術就可以處理完，但畢竟她的靈力寶貴著，要給自己練習，要營運山盧，要照顧藥田，還要指點師弟妹，靈力洗一次衣服就要花一個時辰調息，浪費，所以絕大多數都是自己手洗衣服，不到半個時辰就能處理完，邊洗還能邊看風景邊唱歌。

洗完擰乾，將衣服掛在繩上後。隨著一陣風吹過，她順著吐出一口氣，身心靈三者都相當舒暢。繁酑那彷彿看開了一切的表情。藐天地為衣裙，視俗事為山嵐，而情感是朝陽夕暮，無可控也不需控。師父跟師兄連片浮雲都比不上，渣渣垃圾不用顧慮。她就這樣莫名的感嘆許久，不知內心那種舒暢從何而來，但順著舒爽一直看著遠方，直到信鴿送信件過來打斷她的遠望。

「嘎。」老鴿踉蹌停在信箱樁上。送信的時間早過，只她這隻為老鴿現在才到，不僅老，飛得慢又緩，同等級的弟子信鴿除了她一隻仍在服役，其他師兄師姐早放信鴿自由換成靈力飛信，別問她為何，不過和洗滌衣服這事同理。

邊看信邊餵鴿子，老鴿慢悠悠啄食盆中的穀食，偶爾用水盆的水洗喙，拍翅撲騰。繁酑在本子記下了圖書室大爺約她見見，向前翻了翻確認今天的計畫。打發鴿子，換了身衣服，和師妹約的時間到了。

下山去指導師妹時，蒹醁頻頻看她，眼神有些茫然困惑。繁酑被這小眼神干擾，雖不至於憤怒，但仍有些毛疵，於是乎她停下動作，正臉問蒹醁「怎了？」蒹醁在繁酑停下指導時驚的縮了縮身體，雙手擋在臉上左右揮舞「沒事，對不起師姐，我分神了。」繁酑不大懂，「沒事？有問題就說吧。」蒹醁聽了，怯怯的放下手，在胸口處絞著，期期艾艾的說「總…總覺得，覺得師姐好像有些不同，有哪裡不一樣。」

繁酑摸了摸自己，從臉摸到大腿，臉上露出疑惑不大懂的表情。「師姐還是原裝的，我還是我。哪裡不一樣？」蒹醁懵懂又認真的盯著她，好一會才搖頭，「說不上來。」 但又點了點頭，「但就是有所不同。」繁酑無奈的笑，拉回分神的蒹醁繼續訓練。

訓練告一段落，繁酑和蒹醁兩人一人一邊將整個場地收拾好。蒹醁揚聲問「師姐等等有事嗎？」繁酑回應，「等等要去趟圖書室，老大爺讓我去找他。」蒹醁顛顛的跑過來，在她身邊揚起小臉笑說「那我跟師姐一道吧。我也要順道還玉簡。可不想跟葭醽一樣忘了被罰。」繁酑回她微笑，將練場關閉。

一路上，繁酑聽著蒹醁吱吱喳喳的說著她和葭醽的相處摩擦，快到圖書室時，蒹醁從袖中掏出了一個小束袋遞給繁酑。「師姐，我最近和葭醽倒騰花樣，繡了幾條帕子，師姐不嫌棄就拿去用吧。我放在這袋子裡。」

繁酑低頭瞥見自己腰間略破舊的帕子，心嘆，啊又讓師妹操心了。抬頭看見師妹手中的小束袋，上頭還繡著「酑」字，又嘆，啊都繡上了她的名字，師妹這是蓄謀多久啦，而且是個小空間束袋，鍊個小空間袋可得花三個月，這是專程給她送禮的吧。

「謝謝啊，那我當作是被你打一拳的學費了。」她笑著收下。「師姐你又鬧我。」蒹醁氣得鼓起臉，小粉拳連續敲在繁酑的上臂。

兩人說說笑笑的走進圖書室，老頭子捻著鬍子搖著扇漾出笑容調侃繁酑，「可總算來了你這…」聲音頓了頓，「丫頭」還沒出口，老頭子就瞪大著眼睛，又瞇起眼盯許久，這狀況有點熟悉，彷彿剛才蒹醁也做過。但老頭子盯著她太久，久到繁酑發毛雙手抱胸躲到師妹身後，老頭子才又綻出她熟悉的笑容，笑吟吟的將扇子收起，敲了敲她的頭，「小姑娘結丹勒。」

蒹醁恍然大悟，興奮的又叫又跳「我就說嘛！」

熊二好巧不巧在老頭子說話的時間走入圖書室，眼張的多大，那嘴就多大。繁酑那句「糟了。」還卡在喉嚨，就看見熊二的壞笑，大嘴巴將她結丹的消息傳得風風火火。飯點，繁酑去大食堂取飯，曾問她怎麼跟大爺拉近呼的師兄們如一陣風吹到她這，兩人開口閉口翻來覆去就問個問題，如何練的，怎麼無聲無息聽說沒閉關就結了，繁酑吱嗚半晌也沒說出個回答，勉強胡謅道「悟天地之順道…吧？」，反正她是真說不出「洗衣服洗一洗就悟了」這羞恥說不出口的理由。

隔天，繁酑還是沒想到好聽點的說詞，但手上的玉簡都剛好看完，只能硬著頭皮去圖書室。路途上都沒見到人，正要呼出一口氣時，卻發現圖書室人聲音吵雜，繁酑大感不妙，正欲轉身，就聽見熊二朗聲喊「繁酑師姐—」，刷刷眼神全都看過來，直湧而上，將她推搡進圖書室，眾人口裡都是問同個問題，她在其中就像是離了水的金魚，張口說不出話。崩潰之餘，就聽見圖書館大爺替她回答，「多讀玉簡。」「是嗎？」面對那麼多期望的眼神，她僵硬的點了點頭。速地鑽出人群躲進樓上的玉簡存放室。

「欸欸欸！」「繁酑師姐？」「繁酑師妹！」「沒有申請見閱不可進入存放室！」繁酑聽著外頭的聲音瑟瑟發抖，直到晚飯點過了人聲才逐漸散去。

之後繁酑都躲著人，偶爾會聽見有師兄弟師姐妹在路邊上相談，談的都是她。有回聽見師妹葭醽被一個師兄煩著，那師兄明顯醉翁之意。葭醽雙手抱胸，將自己縮著回答「管書爺爺說，繁酑師姐這次破金丹是因為玉簡讀的多，一事通，萬理透。」那師兄向葭醽靠近了一步，絲毫不在意葭醽又往後退，油腔滑調的說「可玉簡看不懂，這不是更浪費時間？」繁酑本想解救縮瑟的的葭醽，但這英雄似乎輪不到她。熊二從桂花叢鑽出，蹦到兩人中間，將葭醽護在身後，出聲回答那油嘴的師兄，「師兄，你想，等師父一步一步指導，你不會再問，還是先自學不懂再問，這是不是快多了？」師兄臉僵在那，和熊二近乎臉碰臉，臉上不顯半分的向後退幾步，點頭稱是便快速轉身離去。

繁酑露出了慈愛的微笑，看著兩人攜手遠去。

幾週後，熊二成了圖書室的說書人，在師兄姐弟妹問到繁酑時，總會裝模作樣的 解釋解釋他的讀書證道論，在故事總結後唸串詞「殿前跪，玉簡背，利用時間不嫌碎。進則練，不則退，跟從師姐一定對。」。

這理論傳得驚奇，加上老頭子這老瘋癲和熊二小傻呆這麼一搭一唱，多嘴編了好幾打油詩。老頭子本想加段「從此山中多了句，師父心偏可放養，殿前罰跪看天亮，莫要怨天不公平，莫忘玉簡可自練。」繁酑搖頭搖得像撥浪鼓，「別別別，老爺子，你這可是置我於不義，對師父不厚道。」

老頭子嘆口氣，甩開扇子搖頭。「你那師父不過是掛個名，師不像師。」

管書老頭和熊二的一席話，哄住了山門的弟子，馴服了反叛的孩子。繁酑不知道，此舉救了許多憤世嫉俗的心靈，跟防止以後跟著女主跑而送死的生命。老頭子也有了對象可以下棋泡茶，還有瓜子供奉逗他開心。兩方各取所需，大家都很開心。

只是熊二就沒這麼幸運，被繁酑記著，訓練的半死，磨掉層皮在寢舍躺個十天半個月都沒緩過來。

倒是被譽為最難過的情結，當她接過山門管事後，回去找圖書室老頭時被隨口問到，才想起沒印象有這回事。她自己不太清楚，但她的情結其實是在一次切磋指導變成情感開導，開導嚶嚶哭泣的師弟如何面對剛枯萎的愛情之芽時過的。或許是因為心涼看淡情感，把情感看做日月潮汐陰雨天氣，情結便解了，而她一直不曉得。


	4. 四。師父有跟沒有一樣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 師父不能扛，還添亂。

**四。師父有跟沒有一樣**

當她面帶笑容的送走泡眼吸鼻子的師弟後，本打算給自己泡茶，拎著水桶到後山的秘密水井。但在打水時發現自己不太對勁，整個人楞在水井前，直盯著水面觀察自己的異狀，但觀察老半天也沒瞧出特別的地方。打完水回到房間泡茶，順便清點要歸還的玉簡，裊裊的蒸氣從窄口瓷杯溢散，謐靜中帶點閒淡。

此時急匆匆的步伐打斷這份悠閒，熊二踩著啪颯的步伐直奔進她寢舍，後頭跟著喘虛虛追趕的葭醽。停下手上的動作，繁酑抬眉盯著他兩人，「熊二，葭醽，怎麼來了？」。熊二直接動手拉她衣袖，一開口急速說道「去秘境的師兄師姐們回來了，師姐我們快去。」一邊說還一邊將她向外扯。被熊二扯的不明不白，繁酑倒是沒生氣，只是有點心疼衣服和著急萬分的熊二，葭醽在旁邊是明白人，出手拍下熊二，氣急敗壞的教訓說「跟師姐用說的說清楚，別動手動腳的把師姐衣服拉壞。」

「阿醰情況不太好，師叔傳訊讓我們去接人。」熊二委屈的看著葭醽，又急又快的說了這一段話，幾乎糊在一起。「我先去一趟圖書室…」沒等繁酑說完，熊二幾乎帶上哭腔，半吼出「沒時間了。」

繁酑有點驚懾，楞楞點頭，只看熊二的眼淚啪搭的滾下來，葭醽緊皺眉頭，推了師姐一把，「師姐事態緊急，我替你去還。」便拿起繁酑的玉簡往懷裡塞，兩人一個拉扯一個推搡半脅迫她出門。

葭醽幫繁酑還玉簡，途中分道，而繁酑被熊二拽的踉蹌跟去大廣場。

大船停妥剛，門才開個縫，兩陣幾乎混在一起的風急速掠過群眾，熟悉的花香草香，讓繁酑想都不用想，一定是師父跟師兄。嘆氣回想，其他人斷個手或跌壞腿是芝麻綠豆，不屑一顧。師妹頭髮掉了或指甲斷了則能被看成天大的事，能誇成十倍嚴重，也不知這次是吃撐了，還是累暈而已。撥回被風吹亂的頭髮，打起精神和熊二一起等。

兩三撥人散出後，才看見有別支的師兄和師叔攙扶著虛弱，面如白紙的莊醰在出口盼啊盼，不等攙扶的師兄尋人，熊二一馬當先的衝上去。

「啊啊啊—」師叔用視線尋找藻華，本想讓他將自己弟子領回去，可問了人都說他早下船，正頭疼著就剛好看到衝過來的熊二和落在後頭的繁酑，將自己位置讓給熊二，拉著繁酑到邊上交代，「來，繁酑來，師叔交代你。」師叔從懷中拿出錦囊和兩三個玉簡。

繁酑皺眉看著近乎癱軟的莊醰，怎麼好好的一個人去一趟結果半死？「師叔，師弟怎麼了？」師叔抿了抿嘴唇，「入密境被妖獸攻擊，功力大減。」忽地，拉近兩人距離，壓低聲音說「你師妹惹了隻金妖潭蛇猴，摸走了牠的幼獸和蛋，你師弟被沈醹跟藻華推成靶子。嘖嘖，這心偏的……」

八卦完後又回到正常距離，將錦囊和玉簡塞到她手裡，叮囑道「所幸沒傷及筋骨，只是筋脈瘀塞，最近身體會運不上氣，較虛。讓人去藥房撿些丹藥，這方子是師叔我給他配的，讓他兩天喝完一輪，能固本。這一週先讓他泡藥浴，你可以的話就順便在藥浴時疏疏他的內力。人醒來後，領他去找師祖，讓他們給他順筋脈。」拍拍她的肩膀又往船艙內走。

繁酑接過了醫囑，收進懷中，指揮另外的師弟去接過莊醰，別支師兄鬆一口氣，讓過位置，就又奔波去了。繁酑讓他們先帶莊譚往大院去，別使虛弱的人吹風吹太久。繁酑留下，一個人面對這亂七八糟的局面，好不容易處理完，還沒喘息或抽空看看懷中的醫囑好去抓藥，就莫名接到師父靈力傳訊，語氣十分不善叫她過去一趟。

繁酑皮繃緊的移至師妹房間，下巴幾乎貼在胸口，低頭聽著師父的暴怒宣洩，若不是因為師妹還昏在床上，師父吼她沒用上內力，可能現在她的耳朵和筋脈會被極怒的師父震的生疼。沈醹師兄在房內外奔波，還時不時給她使眼色，繁酑低頭不看他，但眼角仍瞄到幾次。若不是因為熊二來喊她，讓師父去看看莊醰，師父才停下訓斥，忿忿打發走她，美其名是讓她照顧師弟，實話是別讓莊醰的雜事煩到他以免玥醇無法被妥善照顧。她退出了玥醇的房間，還瞥見沈醹朝她做唇語，「同為女子，你來侍奉師妹」，什麼？哼。裝作沒見著的速速徹走。

跟著熊二到莊醰房間，她先翻了圈白眼，將一堆關心則亂、將房間塞得水洩不通的師弟師妹「請」出去，只留熊二和葭醽蒹醁打下手，派小姑娘去領藥煎藥，讓熊二將讓莊醰扛到浴桶中泡藥浴。將手放在莊醰的肩膀上，輕輕的探入內力檢視。

一看內心都揪緊了，她有多欣賞莊醰，此時就有多心疼，這像是山路坍方的筋脈，怎麼會傷得如此重。師父心可真是狠啊，連替阿醰擋一下都沒有。她遵著師叔的方法，先小部小部的清疏阻塞處，但耗盡體力，也沒疏開多少。摸摸已經溫涼的藥浴，她隨手用衣袖擦掉額上的汗，點頭讓熊二把莊醰抱出來，要站起身子時有些頭暈，險些腿軟，繁酑勉強抓住浴桶才不至於狼狽的跌坐在地。

熊二一看緊張的扔掉手上的盆子，衝上來要扶她。盆子撞擊地板的聲音太響，讓葭醽蒹醁以為發生何事，火急火燎著急的衝進來，兩人看清狀況，葭醽大步走上前去打了熊二後背一巴掌，「啪」的一大聲，比剛剛盆子落地還要響。繁酑心顫，身體縮了縮，心想別惹小葭醽槓上才是正道。

打完那一掌，葭醽才跟蒹醁將她扶出去，並指揮熊二幫阿醰穿好衣服。不看他苦瓜臉，繁酑被攙出浴間，安置在木椅上。等到熊二將昏迷的莊醰穿戴好扶出來，藥都涼了，繁酑也緩過來，看著熊二笨手笨腳的將莊醰丟在床上，繁酑搖了搖頭。正想站起身幫忙，葭醽從她身後壓下她的肩膀，接過熊二的活，將莊醰的衣服拉好，身體擺到舒適的位置，指揮熊二跑腿。「將阿醰扶起來，倚著床柱。」「將藥拿過來，我來餵阿醰。」

熊二一邊甜滋滋的被葭醽呼來換去，一邊氣憤的跟休息的繁酑抱怨，「師父可真愚蠢，分不清孰輕孰重。」「是不是去了趟秘境就傻了？」

「是啊，師姐我聽小鶴鶴說，」蒹醁輕聲接過話頭說道，「玥醇師姐只是因為在秘境吸收了大量靈力，身體無法消化而暈過去。情況明明是阿醰更嚴重更急迫，卻讓其他師弟妹去看顧師姐。」繁酑虛弱的微笑，這事她當然心知肚明，但她不敢說也不會多說什麼。從她認清師父和師兄的面目，或說偏心後，繁酑只專注在師父面前隱身，好壞沾不上她是最終追求。

一週時間，莊醰都暈著。每回都是葭醽蒹醁和熊二輪著顧莊醰，熊二更是不眠不休的照顧阿醰。繁酑除了每回清理莊醰的筋脈能稍微喘會，其餘大多時間就是顧著整個山盧，頂著師父該做的事。累個半死還要應付神經衰弱的沈醹師兄。一開始看到他還以為是要來支把手，沒想到是開始梨花帶淚演哭旦，訴苦說擔心師妹云云。

她眼睛底下的黑框，怕不是裝飾哈？好幾次都是丹房的萩鴒因為時間到點找不到人來領，煩的直接找上門，不然那哭調怕是要聽到天荒地老。

「唉唉唉，我說你們，時間到點了怎麼沒來拿藥？都死了是不是？」萩鴒氣沖沖的拎著藥盒，一進門就看見幾乎半死仍在處理事務的繁酑，跟容光煥發有餘力哭濕三條帕子的沈醹，荒謬感增生。

「這事怎麼回事？不是說要來拿藥嗎？」萩鴒這句話裡的憤怒少了四分，增了七分疑惑和一分同情。「抱歉啊，抽不開身。熊二那邊可能還在給莊醰按穴位。」聽在萩鴒耳裡，繁酑的聲音虛弱得像羽毛，隨時要飄落懸崖。萩鴒奴奴嘴，指著還浸在悲傷中的沈醹，「那玥醇那？」

一聽到關鍵詞，沈醹像是驚弓之鳥繃的彈起，粗魯的搶過萩鴒手中的藥箱。「沈醹，那裡面還有別人的。」萩鴒大吼，兩人雞飛狗跳折騰一會，才順利送走捧著藥樂呵呵的沈醹。

萩鴒搖頭，同情的看著幾乎要趴上桌案的繁酑，「這可真糟心。」繁酑幾乎說不出話，只能給予微笑。「我讓人喚熊二過…」萩鴒瀟灑的抬手，說了句讓繁酑痛哭流涕暖心的話，「我幫你送去，不用謝。」那背影漂撇的讓她永生難忘，直到許多年後仍記著恩情，萩鴒都笑她阿花笨呆不過是隨手誰讓她記那麼久。

據說隔天是熊二到點沒見到繁酑來給莊醰疏脈，找上來，才發現瀕死臉枕在桌案上昏迷的繁酑，打了三次巴掌才確定真沒死。不過熊二被揍又是後話了。


	5. 五。終有師弟懂師姐苦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 師弟哄哄就好。

**五。終有師弟懂師姐苦**

當繁酑好不容易處理完事務，半死的要去藥田時，熊二三步併兩步雀躍的跑來，喘著說莊醰醒來，當繁酑到寢室內看到的，是面無表情一言不發，如同死去的傀儡的莊醰，和收拾地面狼籍的蒹醁。

「醒了？」繁酑深深嘆氣，和蒹醁一起俯身收拾破碎的東西。「你可以不開心，但不要浪費糧食和藥材，更不許對葭醽蒹醁還有熊二撒氣，他們可是整整顧了你三四個月。」說完話，有些頭重腳輕，出手扶在桌案上人半倚著。

床上的莊醰沒動，只是放在腰間的拳頭開始握緊。

繁酑本想說來這麼一趟，乾脆直接讓熊二順一次復健流程。她好順便幫他做今天的疏順，看醒來的狀況會不會比暈著得時候好，能早日去師祖那做正規治療。但沒想到醒來的莊醰，脾氣倔的幾乎挪不動，一點都不願意配合。甚至還在熊二扶他進浴桶泡藥浴的時候故意不使力，讓自己和熊二雙雙跌至地板。熊二為了不傷到莊醰，墊了底，站起身時都一拐一拐的。葭醽心情不錯，哼著小曲捧著冒煙的藥湯進來，就看到熊二爬起身，拐傷了還要扶莊醰，而繁酑倚在桌旁有點暈眩，蒹醁則跪在地上撿拾碎片。

葭醽哐噹的放下藥，濺出了些在她的手上，白晰的皮膚變紅。當下她就吼了癱在地上木無反應的莊醰，「莊醰，你給我聽清楚，如果不是師姐和熊二照顧你抽不開身，我和蒹醁不會來你這裡。現在聰明人都知道要往玥醇師姐那裡去，活輕巧賞得多，哪像你，那天被送回來的時候一群師弟妹圍在你身旁只是看熱鬧，說要照顧你立刻鳥四散。你現在到好，感情我和師姐熊二蒹醁這些天不眠不休的照顧你是丟石頭到水坑裡是不？現在甩態，甩給誰看？」說完，便走向繁酑，用手臂箍住快暈厥的師姐，扶著她走出了莊醰房間。

臨走，跟在地上收拾的蒹醁說，「蒹醁，小心收別戳到手。碎片收好就來找我，沒事別往這裡湊，我先扶師姐出去。」繁酑眼前是金星，身上傳來葭醽的溫度，讓她有點安心的將頭靠過去。葭醽在路途上邊扶邊說，「師姐，先扶你去休息，你可不能累死你知道嗎？」繁酑想出聲說臭丫頭詛咒她，但整人疲軟到說不出話，乾脆半癱在葭醽身上。

「師姐你很重欸。」葭醽咕囔滴咕的碎語，讓半昏迷的繁酑偷笑。「還笑，師姐我把你丟下來喔！」

莊醰房內，蒹醁將碎片收拾到一段落，輕手放在托盤上，看了一眼吃力抱著莊醰的熊二，向他點了頭便小碎步出去，跨出門檻時，幾乎不可聞的嘆了一口氣。

繁酑被葭醽溫柔的放置在床上，給師姐蓋上被子。摸被子的時候，思考著該幫師姐換件好點的被子。起身將房間簾子拉密，讓師姐好睡，此時聽見師姐叫她，她走近並俯身細聽，師姐在昏迷前，微弱但重複的說「葭醽，飯點前叫我，怕餓死……」

葭醽白眼翻了好幾圈，說了聲好。馬上聲音就停了，繁酑陷入了睡眠規律的呼吸聲。她張大了嘴，之後無聲的笑起來，很可惜的是繁酑沒看到葭醽這呆楞無奈的表情，估計葭醽也沒想到師姐是個重食的人。給師姐掖了掖被角，哄孩子似的說，「放心，就算師姐你睡過頭我也會開小灶弄東西給你吃。」

看見師姐嘴角漾出了笑，悄聲的退出了房間。

難得一次好覺，她又回復成人樣，開始處理事務，不過比起前一陣子的兵慌馬亂，這時事情開始順起來，不過繁酑又迎來了哭訴，不是師兄沈醹，是那個傻熊二。

因為她、葭醽和蒹醁的抽手，照顧莊醰的責任全壓熊二身上。而莊醰醒來後因為打擊過大，非常不配合。熊二現在就像燃盡的蠟燭，幾乎乾枯。

一進來就是萎靡的趴在桌上垂淚。看此景，繁酑突然想到沈醹那時候應該真沒照顧到玥醇多少，比對兩人，一個哭得那麼帶勁，一個連哭的力氣都沒有。

反正是沒聲音的哭，繁酑也就不管了。但不知何時，熊二的肚子開始發出規律的呼聲。她的眼神在熊二和葭醽給她送來的綠豆糕兩個中間游移。心中的秤上磅著兩者的重量，最終，求個清靜勝過了口腹之慾。她忍痛的端起糕點，遞給了熊二。

「吃吧，別餓死了。」熊二一個人扛著責任，擔心到吃不下飯，聽到繁酑出聲安慰又遞上糕點，邊哭邊吃。繁酑冷冷的看著熊二將她所有的綠豆糕吃的乾淨，只差沒將盤上的屑碎舔去，怕他噎到還給他倒茶，真心覺得這個畫面不忍看，涕淚縱橫加上糕點屑和唾沫。

「師姐，你去看看阿醰好不好？」熊二將一整杯灌下，繁酑又給他添茶，聽到他說這句，遲疑的點兩下頭。她雖然討厭哄孩子，但她總要為了她的糕點而奮起，再不然往後都要看葭醽的愛心被這小子吃了，她總不能掐住讓他吐出來。送熊二離開，她將文書捲軸收拾收拾，回了趟自己房間。

翻了圈自己小窩，終於在梳妝台的深處尋到要找的木盒，費了一番力氣將雜物移開才挖出來。長嘆一口氣將雜物推遠靠向鏡子，在清出的小空間打開了灰塵積累的盒子，裡頭是一塊稀有的醞靈石，是當初師父慶祝她從築基進入凝神期的賀禮，因為她超越的師兄的時序，花了極短的時間就從練氣到達凝神，幾乎是沈醹的一半。還記得師父將醞靈石放在她手上時，師父手的溫暖和靈力分別從她手背和手心滲透進她的筋脈血液中，耳邊聽師父交代她說這石頭的精妙之處，說是可以將周遭的靈力牽引過來，以利修練。

從回憶抽離，繁酑將石頭拿起，握在手心裡，靈力依舊滲進她的肌膚，但師父的溫柔不會了。放回盒子裡，這石頭擺著也是擺著，不如這時借莊醰讓他溫養。

她聽師叔說秘境中發生的事情，真心婉惜一個好孩子遇到這種事，但說實話她不意外，畢竟氣運就是互相掠奪，而玥醇是塊磁石，會將週遭所有氣運全搶走。雖然知道現在，莊醰可能是誰都不想見的，但怕他想不開小小心靈被扭曲，還有熊二那個呆子會耗死，她還是過去探了探。

她一進門，就看見莊醰扶著床沿，起身要往桌子去。看到師姐驚得一個重心不穩摔在地板上。繁酑衝過去，將他扶起。在她扶起莊醰時，發現他身體僵直，極力抑制著什麼。將他扶回床位，置好舒適的坐臥姿勢，她拉了一個凳子在床邊坐下。

繁酑將醞靈石從袖子中拿出，並放在莊醰的腿上。藍色的被子上是青色的石頭，周圍的靈氣被吸引，在空中暈出一圈圈的波浮，眼睛盯久了有些醉人。

莊醰死死盯著石頭，驀地拿起就想往門丟，繁酑迅雷出手壓住莊醰抬起的手臂，聲音不和善的低沉說道「莊醰，那個是我的東西，只是借你。」

莊醰捏住醞靈石，手僵著。繁酑用盡力氣將他放回膝上，也沒見他全身肌肉軟化。她心中嘆了氣，現在莊醰身體反應了他的心，僵硬的包裹自己不讓自己崩潰。

她軟下聲音，說明了石頭的功用，但隱去了來歷。「醞靈石好歹可以幫你緩速吸收靈氣，別在身上或放著當擺飾都好。」

見他不想說話，繁酑從葭醽給的小空間袋中拿出自己兩天前磨破的衣服，在旁邊補破洞。

莊醰僵著，他雖然低頭，但他知道師姐沒有離開，內心的思緒千煩萬亂，緊握著石頭，暖暖的靈力匯入，雖然筋脈不通，但都匯在丹田流轉。這溫暖讓他僵硬疲憊的身體和心逐漸軟乎下來。又想到他氣走了葭醽蒹醁折騰了熊二，師父師兄的不聞不問，但見到繁酑師姐沒說什麼在旁陪伴，在整間內室靜默許久後，全部的思緒潰堤，化為淚水滴在被上。

一旦淚從眼眶劃過臉頰，咽喉也制不住胸扉中的悲傷，抽噎聲帶動了委屈。繁酑聽見耳邊隱忍的嗚噎聲，將針線收進空間袋中，低聲問了句「你想要師姐離開你哭一場，還是待…」隨即衣袖傳來重重的拉力。繁酑索性坐到床沿，將莊醰抱在懷裡。莊醰驚了顫抖，隨即放聲哭在她懷中，繁酑不作聲，邊撫拍著他的背。只不過心底為自己濕透的衣袖悲嘆一聲。

在涕哭嚎啕間，莊醰吐出字珠，但她聽不清，只抓到幾個詞彙「師父、推、師兄、沒出施？、錯、玥醇、壞、都壞…、為什麼是我…」

看著他就想到自己陪玥醇罰跪的那些年頭，安慰說道「哭出來吧，師姐陪著，哭出來好受些。」隨即莊醰又投入了一波縱嚎，直到累倦才逐漸平復下來，遲遲不願抬起頭。

繁酑勉強不動到莊醰，將袖中的帕子拿出來，塞到這個幾乎埋到她肘中的小師弟手中，別過頭看窗櫺，外頭風光明媚，鐘聲從遠處傳來。「將臉擦擦，師姐不看。」

懷中的人動作了，直到騷亂靜止，繁酑才又轉回視線。帕子和她的衣袖一樣狼狽，而莊醰清秀的小臉只有眼眶和左臉頰因枕在她手臂上而略紅，其餘恢復了八成的平日的樣貌。

莊醰將帕子捏在手心，跟她道歉，雖然情緒是平復了，但身體因剛才哭得過猛而仍在小幅度的抽搐著。「師姐，對不住。」「要不要些茶潤喉？」繁酑緩速站起，怕嚇到仍脆弱如羔羊的師弟。莊醰點了點頭，隨即手上被置入一杯暖暖的茶，從手心傳來。莊醰盯著師姐到給她的茶，低頭看著。

「對不住什麼？」繁酑復坐下，看著焉焉的莊醰。「我現在才知道為什麼熊二喜歡你不喜歡玥醇師姐。」

「他雖然笨，但是他看得到事情的本質。」莊醰分不清是在看著自己的倒影還是茶湯中漂浮的葉。繁酑點頭，熊二笨，但有大智慧，親愛同門，尊重師長，勤奮苦學，言語穩重。雖然傻但是是純樸紮實的老實人。

「當時師姐你說修練多回本心，師弟只當是師姐隨口敷衍，不喜我老往玥醇師姐身邊靠。眾所周知，你和玥醇師姐不親近，只當你是妒忌…」

繁酑笑出聲，莊醰抬頭，只見師姐臉上是無奈帶皺眉。「師弟，我沒你想得氣度那麼大。我只是陪玥醇罰跪罰太多次，學會了什麼，而沒有跟她親近而已。」聲音低了下來，莊醰從裡頭聽出了苦澀，「有靈智的生物，都不會重蹈覆轍的。」

「至於本心，不過是師姐自己的淺見。」說完，繁酑又揚起笑臉。莊醰聽見師姐這樣安慰，眼眶又蓄滿淚水，模糊了自己的視線，也在茶湯上暈出波。

「師姐，玥醇師姐……」他抿了抿嘴，沒往下說，但開始敘出玥醇在秘境的種種怪事，靈獸不是愛戴她就是極怕她，機關總在隨手擺弄下開啟，秘寶也總在隨便摸索的情況下尋獲，彷彿，彷彿幸運得不對勁。

說完，才又將剛開始的語句續完，「師姐，玥醇師姐，是不是……不正常？」

繁酑是看著莊醰的臉聽他說話的，敏銳的捕捉到莊醰先做了個「妖女」的口型，才複改口說「不正常」。嘆了口氣說「我只會說，玥醇的運氣一直很好。」

繁酑又遞給了他一條乾淨帕子，讓他擦擦臉上的淚痕。

「桌上那些丹藥是師祖讓我帶來給你的，吃下後順一回氣，之後讓熊二扶你去師祖的偏殿做後續治療。」

看著梨花綴頰的師弟，心疼這個在師妹成仙路上的一號犧牲者，讓她不禁發下誓言，要保護那些純真的師弟妹，遠離那莫名能闖禍惹風波的玥醇。

看他平復了，也比較想開了，繁酑收收東西要走，當她將莊醰那喝空的杯子拿過手時，莊醰問「師姐，玥醇師姐她是不是突破了。」

莊醰低著頭，繁酑見不到他的表情，遲疑許久才開口。「對，她突破元嬰了。」頓了頓，尾音卡在喉中，「沒事的，師姐。」莊醰出口，鼓勵她說下去。「而且是陰陽雙元嬰。」

「果然是……不正常呢……」聲音極度輕，繁酑沒聽清。

「謝謝師姐開導，我會跟熊二道歉的。」莊醰抬頭，繁酑欣慰，因為他又露出以往那朝氣的笑容。「莫忘了葭醽跟蒹醁。」莊醰點頭，表示知曉。

「師姐以後叫我莊醰吧，或阿醰也行。叫師弟聽起來很生疏。」

繁酑打趣「那小莊醰呢？」原以為他會說不或拒絕，沒想到他含下頭，耳朵轉紅輕聲說「如果是師姐又沒其他人的話，可以的。」

繁酑突然覺得，自己咋作孽了什麼？


	6. 六。左擁右抱坐懷不亂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 何者稱為殺比斯？天仙洗浴應比擬。  
> 章節名稱莫在意，只是湊字隨意取。  
> 這章出現了兩個不知道以後會不會有戲份的新角色。

**六。左擁右抱坐懷不亂**

今早拆信鴿的報訊，有兩件好氣好笑之事，一是葭醽報熊二躺下兩天兩夜沒醒，讓人來看，說莫驚莫慌，不過是過虛要補眠而已。二是蒹醁陪莊醰去師祖那療氣疏脈，師祖驚訝於這一破給莊醰之脈拓了大半，丹田中的靈氣已然成為璞玉，只等脈疏後便能開始雕琢。一群老頭子喜滋的投下時光和莊醰雕琢打磨，欣慰的指導這個可憐可愛的徒孫。

好氣是，熊二這個傻子，自己身體也不顧。好笑是，蒹醁妙筆生花的形容師祖老頑童覓偶具的欣喜，說是照這個勢頭，估計不用十年，只消三四年，莊醰又能重回虛丹，衝破實丹，更盛金丹。

要真的是，那到時可得備禮送這個振作起來小師弟了。

繁酑收好信件，拍拍信鴿，便又低頭看起桌上厚厚兩三大疊帳本。等再抬頭，她見著的是提著食盒進來的蒹醁。「師姐，這是我先去食坊給你弄晚點，你先墊著肚子，中午沒葭醽給你送飯，你就沒吃。」

繁酑對蒹醁露出傻笑，清開桌面讓蒹醁佈菜，並說了句「好，謝謝蒹醁。」蒹醁沒陪她吃，只讓她吃完後將碗放回食盒，說晚點再來收，轉身變離開總冊間。

速速吃完，將食盒放在最靠外頭的木椅上，又投回帳冊的懷抱。

終於將事務處理到一段落，繁酑僵硬的給自個揉揉肩，才發現外頭日光已全沈下，只剩幾束星子和狹彎的細月在供給點燈光。輕嘆一聲，目光瞥到帳本最後提及的搬出舍寢清單，熟悉的名字讓她笑出了聲。

「沈醹。」師兄是幾年搬出舍寢的？一看時年，倒是讓繁酑震了手，茶杯哐了哐聲響。「唉唉唉，沒事沒事。」扶好茶杯，又盯著看會，這可真是，很久以前了。

繁酑記得門派的規定，每個弟子至虛丹期後，師父就會著手分派洞穴這事，並讓弟子們搬出舍寢，自生自立自己琢磨道去，最多最多只留到實丹就必須將人移出舍寢，供給新徒以示教導綿延。只不過，繁酑現下都以金丹已久，像是被擱在一旁給忘了，又或是師父捨不得放人。

但真正的原因只有她知曉，閒話的確沒說錯，師父的確捨不得人，不過不是她，是玥醇。玥醇至今還住在師父的側房，師父用陣法隱瞞了此事。除了她和沈醹，估計只有師祖能瞧出端倪。師弟師妹可都還以為玥醇只是住在舍寢的偏角，不知其閨房和師父寢室只隔一牆。

刻意不提讓繁酑出舍寢，就是將她當作煙霧，引去了紛輿，隱去了私心。師父將此事放到黴樸，以前繁酑還會傻傻提個醒，師父只當是耳邊拂風，直到有次氣惱的甩袖離去，她才沒敢再提。

在舍寢總冊間處理完帳冊，熄燈鎖門，拎著燈在廊下走著，突然就想起那次談話結束在師父砸壞一她的杯。那套梅花透瓷茶組，她母親留給她的念想。

記得當初淚漣漣的將碎片埋在舍寢外的梅樹下，但其他三個好的杯和那壺她收哪去了？回到房裡本想找，但想到夜深了也莫翻找，免得吵到隔壁的小師妹們。拿了幾件衣服速速的到澡堂。

還好堂池還開著，她撫胸，速速走進暖黃的光。進堂池大廳前將鞋順手放入鞋櫃，並順手將木牌收起，酌檠，酌姨在堂裡櫃架上搖扇，一頓一頓似乎快睡著，眼睛都瞇成一條縫，慵懶得如師祖懷中的芼貓，嫵媚得如蜜釀的美酒，堂池後頭飄出來的熱氣添了三分仙氣和七分旖旎。而那顆綴在右眼下邊的淚痣總像是要掉不掉的淚珠，蕩漾恍惚，讓她想起酌姨上次氣炸時那淚痣染上嫣紅像是撲落頰上的梅瓣。

啊，酌姨美如畫，前提是不說話。

酌檠睜開眼，張口就將如夢似幻的氣氛破壞，「嘖嘖嘖，又看老娘看到呆了？」

繁酑晒笑，走近櫃架拿雪文，並在旁邊桶中丟下玉幣。「每次見酌姨每次都看呆。」

酌檠刷一聲收起扇子，用扇身敲了敲繁酑的額頭，又向下滑堵住她的嘴。「瞧你這小樣，就嘴甜，要你是個男孩，老娘說不定都暈呼呼了。哄我給你留熱水，也不用嘴抹蜜抹成這麼甜是唄？我聽得牙都酸了。」

繁酑用手指推開扇子，無言但笑，轉身將外衣脫下放在櫃中。

酌檠看繁酑要準備洗浴，索性從櫃架上下來，自己也拿了塊雪文，並將自己的外衣脫了收在邊角的大櫃中。繁酑轉過身時，看到的就是脫到只剩肚兜的酌檠。

看傻的繁酑被酌檠拍了臉頰，說句，「行吧，我這次以身相許，陪你這小娃一起洗浴。」便被拽進堂池的更衣間。

在更衣間內，她倆將貼身衣物脫下，背對背將衣物放入鎖櫃中。只聽背後的酌檠出聲問了句，「怎最近越弄越晚？酌姨可等你等到困了。」

繁酑無奈，將肚兜褪下，將鑰匙卡在髮釵上。邊盤髮邊說「對帳對著對著越發不對，只能將老帳本挖出來一同對。」說完打了個哈欠。回身卻不料看見酌檠腰腹白晰上有圖案，正當她想觀察時，酌檠拍了她並推她進池間，口裡還叨唸著，「唉呀好冷好冷呀，快進去。」。

繁酑正納悶不是才剛過春，這兩三日比起前陣的天要暖和上許多，怎麼會冷，便被拽推拉搡的到濕潤溫暖的大浴池間。

蒸氣裊裊，地板水潤。被酌檠按在鴛鴦泉的小椅凳前，「唉呀我開個窗，這水汽太濃可不行。」

繁酑聽著酌檠在池間忙，自個坐在兩小池冷熱鴛鴦泉前，用兩木桶兌出合適的水溫將自己打濕，抹上雪文，雪白的泡泡在肌膚上滑落。

「我私藏的絲瓜絡，還沒用兩回，幫你搓搓？」開好窗，酌檠到她身後，將沾上水珠的絲瓜絡拿到她眼前晃兩回。

「好。」瞇起眼，享受酌姨拿著搓軟的絲瓜絡幫她搓著後背，新用的絲瓜絡總是刮人，用了兩回的軟了些許，不過還帶著搓洗感，可謂剛好。

「今個是最後時限啊，若你再晚，老娘可就要歇下了。」酌檠拍拍繁酑上臂示意她抬起，順手拍了拍她柔軟的大臂內側，回手捏了捏自個的蝴蝶袖，嘟嚷了一句「年輕真好。」

「嗯？酌姨你後頭說了啥？」繁酑沒聽清後面一句話。「沒啥。」接回酌檠的話，繁酑回說「估量著之後不會到如此晚了，畢竟最難的處理好了。」

「怎啦？跟姨講講？」背後搓不上泡，酌檠補些雪文，繼續搓上。

繁酑舒服的鬆了鬆肩，閉起眼放懶，語氣慵懶，沒法藏住那隱著的埋怨。「師父寫得隨性，沈醹師兄前頭的師兄寫得也不明所以，我是撓破頭皮也無法，只得差葭醽蒹醁跑總帳本互相對帳目。」大嘆口氣，又續說，「這幾天就是將三四十年前的帳照我的方式歸帳，之後師妹們處理就好處理了。」

「小懶蟲，給自己沖一沖，老娘要先入池了。」隨即繁酑聽見幾聲水聲，續著腳步，酌姨入池。

她努力睜眼，再次在木桶中兌水，給身體沖淨後，也跟著酌檠入池。

「之後就沒你的事了？」「嗯，之後就不用我操心了。」迷濛中，繁酑想開口問在瀲灩水波中晃蕩的腰腹蝶紋，殊不知正要開口時，池間的門被唰的拉開。

一聲「啊哈！我就知道師姐這時候會在堂池！」繁酑勉強張眼，和酌檠看向出聲的人，是葭醽。拽著蒹醁，身後還跟著丹房的一個眼熟師妹。

「唉，看來我今個無法獨佔繁酑了。」冷不妨的酌姨從後背抱住她，肌膚和肌膚間毫無相隔讓繁酑打了顫，臉在熱池中更燒紅。吐息又在耳畔，惹得繁酑更羞了。

「酌姨好詐！」葭醽已脫掉外衣，剩下肚兜，一扯就要跑進池裡，被繁酑和酌姨連聲喝止，繁酑睜眼叮囑「池間不許奔跑！」，酌檠纖纖玉指指向她，「沒洗浴不準進大池！」

葭醽緩下步伐，控訴說道「我先前可是洗過一回了！」，這下繁酑和酌檠同聲「再洗一回！」

瞧著葭醽委委屈屈的小模樣，酌檠倒是偷著笑。三個小姑娘速速沖了身，便一同入大池。

眼熟的小師妹自報家門，「師姐，我是丹坊的苒鶴。」便啞了聲，說不出話，臉紅不知是泉給熱的，還是自個給羞的。

繁酑在腦海中思索半天，說了句「你是不是就是熊二跟蒹葭口中的小鶴鶴？」並將臉湊上去細看，兩人臉幾乎貼臉，不多於一指。苒鶴羞紅臉，「師姐，太近了！！」

繁酑倒是自若的細看這師妹的眉眼鼻唇，看夠了才撤開。才看到苒鶴紅透了臉，喘上了好大一口氣。「方才你都沒呼氣？」「師姐貼那麼近，我大氣都不敢喘口。」

繁酑笑開，拉過池邊浮著的木桶，拿出暖呼呼的毛巾，敷在眼上。隨口叨嚷說「最近讀帳本眼珠子越來越壞，靠近一點看才好看清。」

「下次給師姐配一方養視丹。」苒鶴像是擠出勇氣，聲音說出口倒是誠意十足。

接下來是葭醽截過話，拉著繁酑瞎扯，「師姐，你弄完了？」「差不多了，就最後對一對本子送回總帳房就好。」此時的繁酑其實快睡過去，不知不覺將話題斷了。

池中是靜默，直到蒹醁放膽看了看繁酑的身子，說了句「師姐皮膚可真好，都沒有瑕疵。」葭醽壞笑，撫上繁酑的肩開始揉開那略嫌僵硬的筋骨，驕傲的回自己的妹妹，「那是當然的。師姐可是天生麗質。」

繁酑動了動，緩如太極的覆在眼上的毛巾拿下。

「什麼瑕疵？」繁酑迷茫的問道，葭醽覺得此時的師姐可真可愛。拉過蒹醁給師姐展現了她倆在胸脅上有大朵大朵的胎記，「我和葭醽身上有這胎痕，母親說是紛飛的梅印。」

苒鶴則是羞的將腿抬起，說「我則是在腿上這裏有斑痕，說是幼小時打翻熱水留下的。」

繁酑看了看，抬頭看向思考的苒鶴，「會痛嗎？」苒鶴抬頭，慌張的搖搖手，「現在當然不會，聽阿娘說，我那時哭得很慘，傷沒癒的幾個月都在嚎哭。」

「羨慕師姐。」成為被羨慕的人，繁酑突然想起酌檠，「酌姨呢？」「冷池裡泡著呢。」

繁酑站起身，也往冷池進發。「嗚哇可真寒。」湊近酌檠，繁酑故意裝作冷顫樣子，抖了兩抖。「小樣，明明就剛好。」酌檠瞇眼，捏向她的臉。「不是有師妹妹左擁右抱，怎地想起我？」「不不不，各個都是美人，怎能冷落誰？」

嘩啦拉，三個小師妹也進入冷水池。聽見唉呦呦的笑鬧，酌檠倒是笑了。三人看見在瀲灩下飛撲的蝶。驚叫了起來，「啊啊，酌檠姨肚子上有隻蝴蝶？？！」「這也太美了！」

吱吱喳喳的讓繁酑往後縮，乾脆離開冷池回到熱池。殊不知其他四個女人也跟著她一同到了熱池。

聽著人聲，「這可是我自個找花樣子，找人紋在身上的。」「痛嗎？」「哇！」繁酑迷濛的近乎睡去。不一會，聲音漸漸靜下來，酌檠將她搖醒。「別在池中睡著，會溺沒。」

擦乾身體，繁酑催著眾人快去睡。「可是師姐，我想跟你說說話。」版起臉，繁酑說著「晚了！快去睡。」沒想到沒兇到人，反而逗笑了她們。「是師姐！」三個裙擺沒繫緊，如同翩飛的花隱在黑夜中。

酌檠此時還未將肚兜繫上，一晃一晃間蝴蝶如飛舞。注意到繁酑的視線，酌檠饒有興致的問「想知道蝴蝶怎麼來的？」

將鑰匙從髮釵上分開，繁酑沒馬上接話，而是將鑰匙放回位置才開口，「這得要酌姨願意說，不然說了又將我記憶抹去就無趣了。」

酌檠凜下眼神，聲音也放低幾分，「小娃你知道我？」

「不曉得，直到酌姨在池中對師妹們使出神迷才知道。」酌檠聽了，抬眉邪笑，比往日更暢揚，讓繁酑覺得，這說不定才是酌姨真正的樣子。

「誰告訴你神迷？」酌檠的紅唇在繁酑的神識中放大綻開，如同妖嬈的玫瑰。繁酑微笑，俯著下巴，眼睛雖然無神，但自己的意識還是在的。

「有個師叔告訴我的。」正手要襲來，繁酑將雙手並舉放在胸前高度做投降貌。「別，告訴我的人將自個在我記憶中抹去了，姨你問我，我也無法回答。」

捏上了她的手腕，一股細細的力鑽入筋脈中，如同穿了線的繡花針。「嘖，居然是同宗之人。」另一手揮開神迷，繁酑的眼神再次回歸，酌檠正想給繁酑下血誓，卻沒想到有股力量禁錮了她繼續往前，「有人下過？」

繁酑點頭，「我被下過了，姨你再下我會死的。」「嘖」了一聲，她扔開繁酑的手，拿起放在台上的扇子，「這下讓我更好奇是誰了。」

「這，我。」「行我知道沒要你回答。」酌檠一口氣堵住繁酑要說的話。

「想知道嗎？」酌檠撫上自己腰間的蝶和花，眼神軟呼下來。「想，但姨，我的記憶可不能抹去，抹去會變成傻子的。」繁酑縮著脖子，兩手揉著耳垂。

「行，你給我泡茶做禮，保證不抹去。」酌檠用食指壓了她鼻子。

「這，也太為難我了，堂池可沒有茶具，現下要回房拿會吵醒師妹。」繁酑皺起臉，央求酌姨。「行，別整這可憐兮兮的模樣，你拿那冷池裡的酒漬梅給我充數便是。」

啃著冰涼的酒漬梅，酌檠敘敘那紋的故事。「身上的蝶便是師門中的排行，流落到這裡，神迷了幾人便窩在這邊遠的堂池苟活。」繁酑覺得有點渴，便給自己倒上梅酒，甜滋滋的味道讓她忘了這是酒。「二蝶，便是行二。」聲音暈在空無他人的堂池休息室，只有遠處的水聲綴著莫大的空寂。

繁酑醉暈暈的撫上那蝶，指尖因剛才端著薄瓷酒盞而有些冰涼。下滑到花朵上，印象中閃出類似的刺青，在脊背上，三蝶翩躚繞蝶花，耳邊絮語不知是誰飄渺輕喃說是花骨朵也是一尾蝶，「這花，其實也是一蝶吧，蝴蝶花。」繁酑懶漫含糊的說出口，戳了戳花。酌檠捏起調皮游移的手指，露出了溫柔的笑。「丫頭，可真騙不了你，說眼珠砸瞎是哄妹妹了吧？」

「老娘我行三，三葉是本名。」酌檠輕笑，笑聲幾乎融入水聲，「丫頭，注意，你嘴給老娘牢一點，不然……」她抬頭，才發現繁酑枕在石桌上睡去，梅香粉面，酌檠忍不住戳了戳那嫩臉皮。「你就完蛋了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是偷著懶吧，憋出了這一章。距離上次發竟超過一足月，倦懶病又發作。  
> 且看且珍惜，角色情節什麼的都是需要我進入一個觸發點才會出現的。


	7. 七。熊二特熊莊醰特裝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬱熱午後。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題可能跟內文沒什麼相關連，嘿。

**七。熊二特熊莊醰特裝**

在夏日，葭醽蒹醁兩人在山盧內整理玉簡，即便窗戶開著，搖扇不止，兩人額間仍舊直冒汗珠。

葭醽反覆拉扯著領，坐姿不太好看的在清查帳本。一腳早將繡花鞋拋遠，平擱在旁邊椅子的石面蹭涼，一腳仍半套著鞋，隨著身體一晃一晃的，憂鬱躁動。

「好熱……」葭醽低聲唉嗚，捂在脖頸那沾濕的帕子，早已經不再涼爽，偶用手背將滑到下巴的汗珠抹掉，以免沾染在桌上。「蒹醁，幫我搖扇，我快熱死了……」她哀怨的撈起被汗濡濕成一絡絡、沾在肌膚上的髮絲。「也不曉得能不能再去領冰角……」葭醽眼神充滿無奈，哀傷的看向冰盆，盆中原本一塊涼絲絲的冰角，在還未到午間前便消失殆盡。

蒹醁從後方書架繞出來，順手用衣袖抹掉額上和鼻尖的汗，口中一邊說著「這種天，講真可快熱死人。」拎起葭醽脖子上熨溽的帕子打算放在冰角上，卻不想冰角化光剩 下一汪水。楞瞪著冰盆，蒹醁木然，「冰化了……」帕子落在淺淺的水裡，半浮半沉的，看起來清涼。「下午可該怎麼辦……」

蒹醁沒了表情，哀莫心死的將帕子擰乾，走到葭醽身邊，啪的貼在她脖子上。「啊，舒爽。」看著葭醽瞇起眼，蒹醁輕嘆，從懷中拉出一條絲帶，收攏了髮幫她束上，拿起剛剛放在一旁的團扇，開始認份的幫她姊妹搖起，葭醽才又活了過來。「蒹蒹，我能不能將外衫脫了，這山盧好悶。」說完，上手要扯開繫在腰間的衣結。蒹醁速手壓住她的手，「不好，葭葭，這裡不是舍寢。」神色嚴肅的搖頭讓葭醽徹底蔫了下去。

「誰能讓我涼快我就請他吃飯。」葭醽垂死發豪語，話音剛落，房外由遠而近傳來啪躂啪躂的腳步聲。

熊二抱著一塊涼絲絲的大冰角急匆匆的走進房，「硄噹」一聲放在冰盆中。

「這天氣，可真熱。」熊二用袖子抹掉滿頭大汗，氣喘吁吁。蒹醁側頭看笑開花傻樂的的姊妹，嘴巴微張斂下頭摸眉毛。葭醽開心的起身，踉蹌的踩套鞋子撲向涼爽的冰角，像個孩子守在舒爽的冰盆旁，笑嘻嘻的跟熊二說道：「熊二，你真是救人的菩薩，這天氣沒冰角我會死。」

「所以我來救你了啊！」熊二也笑容滿臉的回應葭醽，在灌下好幾杯的涼茶後。

蒹醁有些無助，仰頭拒絕看到更多這兩人傻之又傻的笑臉，這兩人之間有些什麼但她不想知道。在顧盼除了那兩傻呆外的一切時，恰好瞄到她先前整理出來的好幾袋逾期未歸玉簡，此時她有了個好理由打斷這折磨她的氣氛。「熊二等等有事嗎？」蒹醁擺出她溫柔又不失氣質的微笑，輕柔的打斷葭醽與熊二的相視相親。

熊二收住傻笑，用平時的笑容說道，「我等等要去找繁酑師姐。」蒹醁維持住臉上的平淡笑容，說服自己不去注意自己姊妹那要炯炯注視，「能請你幫個忙嗎？」便指了指旁邊椅上的好幾袋儲物袋，看上去有五六個。。

「能先幫我去一趟圖書室還這些玉簡嗎？」蒹醁走到椅子旁，嘗試用解釋解開熊二的疑惑及姊妹的不暢。「這些都是之前師兄師姐借的，擱在山盧架上沒還，積欠一大堆。」

熊二苦了臉，「那麼多呀，那可得多重？」葭醽正想幫腔說什麼，蒹醁即時打斷「多跑兩三趟不就好了？」

熊二跟葭醽同時出口一句「那麼熱的天你捨得？」

蒹醁死死盯著同時捂嘴又同時撇頭的兩人，深深的嘆了口氣。滿室的彆扭氣氛不僅沒被嘆氣沖散反而更加讓人難受。蒹醁表面淡漠，但內心有個小人正跪地狂搥，祈求誰來打斷這場面。

此時莊醰從外頭走進來，一進門便皺了眉，蒹醁還來不及反應，莊醰抱怨道，「怎麼如此鬱熱？」蒹醁發誓，她絕對沒有看到她姊妹和熊二同時小小的鬆了口氣，絕對，沒有。

「山盧地處凹地，熱氣淤積不容易散，周遭又無流水，便如此難受。」蒹醁給莊醰說明，聽完莊醰綻出他讓人熟悉又安心的笑容說，「葭醽蒹醁，我房內額度的冰角你們拿來用吧，我最近都在師祖那裡，用不上的。」

「多謝莊醰。」蒹醁給他倒了杯茶，莊醰擺手不用，問「師姐呢？」

「師姐在她舍寢。她忙完帳本清查後山盧事務便由我和蒹醁接手了。」葭醽將下巴靠在冰盆旁，右手拿茶，左手搖扇，對著冰角跟莊醰說話。

莊醰溫柔的面容有一瞬僵住，不過只有熊二看見。蒹醁將本要遞給莊醰的茶放回桌上，轉身回到葭醽的主位上，接上她剛剛的紀錄查閱。

「莊醰，陪我去—圖書室—」熊二頭倚在桌面，左手將茶杯懸在自己面前搖晃，半撒嬌半哀鳴的求莊醰。

「怎？書沒還？」莊醰輕飄飄的話拐彎刁熊二，撩起罩衫長擺優雅的坐在他身邊的空位。熊二眨巴眨巴眼，試圖萌化講話涼颼颼的摯友，「不是我，是葭醽蒹醁清咱們山盧書架清出來，說是先前的人借的。」

「逾期歸還是要付罰幣的，這麼多又這麼久，誰付？」莊醰手刀敲了熊二的頭，不大力，但熊二反應極大，搖晃讓茶濺出星沫，沾染在桌上。「欸？？欸欸欸！？？」熊二大驚，身體差點摔下椅。

蒹醁沒抬頭，「莊醰別唬他，每個玉簡都會記錄借者，不管如何，是記在那人帳上，不會讓你付錢。」

「很多嗎？」莊醰手抹茶沫，在桌面上滑動。「諾，椅上那些。」熊二垂下頭，額頭敲在桌上乓的一聲。

「我本想說搬完冰角給葭醽蒹醁後就要往師姐舍寢那，沒想到被交派了這事，外頭天那麼熱，我不想跑那麼多趟。拜託同我去，咱倆搬一次就好，拜託。」熊二趴在桌上，聲音悶著從桌下傳來。

「你要去師姐那？」莊醰抬眉，輕瞥頹靡的伙伴。「嗯，那麼久沒去見龜苓膏了，他一定很孤單，而且很餓。」

「那隻烏龜很聰慧，會自己找吃的。」葭醽終於從冰角前回神，起身走近桌子給自己倒了一杯茶，咕咚咕咚的灌下。「莊醰，你就陪他去，還了後便一起去找師姐吧。」

「不問到訪，師姐她？」莊醰有些擔心，好看的臉上眉頭輕蹙。「師姐人很好的，肯定不介意。」葭醽拍拍他，熊二出聲說。

「那要不順路去冰庫搬冰角給師姐？」莊醰如此提出，熊二揮手，「師姐的舍寢近水畔，水氣剛好讓她不用去大庫領冰塊。真希望我也住那，不僅能夠天天跟龜苓膏相處，還能少掉在冰庫人擠人的等候，閒適又愜意。」

「我幫你拿個兩袋，其他的你自己拿。」莊醰起身，俯身往椅子上拎起兩袋，便往外走。熊二從桌面一躍而起，大呼不平，「莊醰，莊醰，等等，這裡還有很多，你再幫我拿幾個！！」並抱起那幾袋往山盧外跑去。

葭醽蒹醁相視而笑，埋頭又做起了事。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

和梅姨那晚酒醉後，繁酑不大記得自己是如何回房的。不過醒來時神清氣爽，她也就沒尋根究底了。

之後便將山盧書室裡的事交移給葭醽蒹醁，看到獨立又堅強的師妹，繁酑相當欣慰，在細緻的修了份守則留給忙碌的兩人後，便拍拍雙手抽身了。

一閒下來，繁酑不甚習慣，忙碌慣的身體窩在房中總有些不暢，僵硬酸疼。原本預定魚鷹取玉簡的功能，用不到三日便取消，換她親身去趟大圖書室，跟老頭子閒話幾句，再拎著玉簡回來。

老頭子笑她愛折騰，明明可以請山鷹傳寄省來回，就她刁。繁酑傻笑撓撓頭，說不走動走動身體就卡茲響不習慣。熊二真挑時，從書室內現身笑話她，被繁酑給了白眼。

「怎麼來圖書室？平常也沒瞧見你。」繁酑問，「他啊，是來代還的。」老頭子笑嘻嘻的撚起一珠長得圓潤的花生，在手指頭上搓揉。「說是你們山盧內，先前小子們借借給忘的，可真是不少啊。」老頭子將花生當作彈子，彈到熊二的額頭上，引得熊二一聲哀嚎。「老爺子，會疼。」老頭子捻起鬍鬚，用扇柄敲敲桌沿，「知道會疼還不去整理？」熊二躲到繁酑身後，委屈巴巴的叨唸「我都給歸位了，剩莊醰手上那些。」

繁酑有些驚訝，扭頭問「莊醰有來？身體好些了沒？」熊二點點頭，「有的，啊，是說師姐，我可不可以去你那看看龜苓膏？」

繁酑正想答，老頭子啪的把手中搖著的扇收起，饒有興致的問道，「龜苓膏是啥來著？」

「龜苓膏是師姐她宿寢外的池塘邊的老龜。」熊二回答，繁酑接過話，「龜苓膏是這小子取的，一龜一人處的不錯。」

老頭子唰的聲又張開了扇，搖起了風斜睨她，嘖嘖怪聲揶揄道「不是，大塘是宿寢的共有休憩場，你問你師姐幹嘛？直接去不就成？莫不是你這師姐小氣還拉結界不讓人進？」

「師姐才不小氣，更不會拉結界。老爺子，我跟你說，全世界誰你都能說小氣，就繁酑師姐你可不能這麼說。她可是全山最不小氣的、最大方、最好的師姐了。我問師姐是因為我敬愛師姐，我嗓門大，去總會鬧出聲音，怕吵到她，每回去都會先跟師姐說一聲。」熊二誇誇其談，繁酑笑著搖頭並將桌上借好的玉簡收進囊中

等到熊二說完，歇口氣時，繁酑點頭並說「行啊，我也正想叫你來瞧瞧龜苓膏，我餵他都不理，擔心他會餓著。」說完跟老頭子打了聲招呼要走。

「怎麼，不一起？」繁酑轉頭，發現熊二沒跟上。「我等莊醰，他說也要一起去看龜苓膏。」熊二懶散的靠在老頭子的櫃上，給自己斟了碗茶。

「行啊，那我先回去。」繁酑招了招手便離開圖書室，背後傳來老頭子敲打熊二偷吃他花生的鬧聲。

回到自己舍寢，繁酑放下玉簡，找出了自己的梅花茶組，並從一卷卷的竹簡下抽出她放置許久的托盤。擱置太久都沾染上灰，端起那積灰的木托盤，往外頭走去。在水缸旁清理時，她環顧四周打量了自己的舍寢。

自個廂房外恰正對塘的一隅，塘是冷暖雙出水，上頭還有前人修的亭子。涼石暖玉雙碧亭，小玉亭站在暖水出口上，暖是暖，冬天時尤其舒適，但就是時常圍著霧，而且夏天就鬱熱無比。石亭較大，要多走幾步路，但夏天時相當舒爽，風拂較適合看景。冬暖夏涼好不愉快，且由她獨享。

她的房是最尾間，本有三個廂房，並有另個師姐與她相伴，但在師姐結丹後搬離舍寢，這就只剩她一人。最尾間好處是清靜，但壞處就是遠。新來的師妹們不願遠離剛認識的同儕們，讓她這廂鮮少、或說無人搬入。也因為沒有新人，幾乎無人知道這小天地。只有她知道，再算上熊二一個。

說實話繁酑忘了為何熊二來她舍寢，但就是那次之後他就天天來，說為了那隻龜。

熊二成為了除了她之外，那汪小池的常客，逗龜餵魚。時不時帶些小甜品當作打攪的賠禮，或當成切磋課題的束脩，久了也就習慣熊二的存在，讓他在近她廂房的外圍種菜餵魚。而她閒下了的兩三週並沒有看見熊二，擔心龜苓膏餓著，便摘了幾片菜葉擱在他習慣棲的石上，但似乎不喜，兩三回都沒動，繁酑也就不理了。

繁酑心血來潮翻出去年的茶，揣上著幾顆玉簡，將茶具翻在托盤上，端著茶具往涼亭走去。還未走到涼亭，就聽見熊二的聲音。再走近些，就看見撩褲腳捲衣袖的熊二，在池邊踢著水花。見著她便歡灑的向她揮手，那沒心沒肺的傻樣子讓繁酑笑了，回身看見身後站著莊醰，嚇了一跳。

「靜悄悄的，想嚇師姐？」繁酑走進涼亭，將托盤放在石桌上，故意嚴肅的睨他。莊醰無辜的搖頭，「不是，我是想幫師姐端茶盤但不好開口。」「好，我信你。是說怎麼來了？」繁酑邊備茶具，邊問他。

「熊二說要來尋你，我無事，也就跟著過來了。」莊醰在繁酑身邊繞啊繞，似乎想幫忙。「熊二那傢伙一團孩子氣，盯上我家池塘就算了，怎麼連你也跟著來我這裡晃悠？」繁酑繼續唸叨。「師姐可是嫌我煩？」莊醰張大雙眼，如孩童般純真的雙眼楚楚可憐，讓繁酑不好再叨下去。「是嫌你煩，幫我去水井邊打水。」繁酑將大鐵壺推到莊醰面前，讓他跑跑腿。

微風輕拂，兩人便在亭內泡起茶。繁酑倚在石桌邊，閱著玉簡邊和莊醰閒談。

「師姐，熊二為什麼會來你舍寢這？」莊醰看水咕咚沸了，提起鐵壺注水進磁壺中，氤氳的水氣蒸出茶香，繁酑抬頭，瞇起眼回想，「我不大記得，大概是給我送什麼東西來，隔天再來就問我能不能讓他窩在涼亭看魚，沒想太多就答應了，之後他就天天來。」繁酑看著茶的氣霧，想起了那天的回憶，明明這小子手上還在交付物給她，眼神就飄向了煙霧濛濛的池。隔天來才說是被邊上的龜給吸引。擱那幾天她還想啊，小子眼神可真好啊，她每回要看龜都得靠近看才看得到，老藏在陰影下，而且還是他特地指給她看後才瞧見，怎麼一次就給他看到了，到今還是想不透。

莊醰小心的將茶沖出，恰好倒滿三個茶碗。水面映出師姐的顏，莊醰嘴角漾出笑容，但立刻收起。

繁酑將眼神投向一手撐著臉頰，一手端著茶吹涼的莊醰。原本只有熊二會來她這裡歡騰，逗逗魚撲撲蝶什麼的，跟個孩子一樣，沒想到今天增生了一個，不過這個孩子比較喜靜，陪她在亭內喝茶。

她內心感嘆，莊醰生的可真是好，五官拆開看是個個精緻，安在這臉上更是顯得恰好。繁酑細看這多日未見的小師弟，一臉從容淡雅，專注在茶湯上的樣子，和先前萌萌的團子樣有頂天差別，只可惜她低頭太快，沒瞧見莊醰紅紅的耳垂。

「小莊醰，你是不是有些不同？」繁酑沒瞧見撤下溫孺笑臉的莊醰，順口問了句。不笑的莊醰不像是孩子無害，反而引出好相貌的男子俊氣，像是欲出鞘的劍。

「有什麼不同？」莊醰疑惑，摸了摸自己的臉。「說不上來…」繁酑思索著，「總覺得你以往客客氣氣但挺冷漠，現在比較軟呼些。」繁酑沒說現在的莊醰更有煙火氣，不像以前謫仙的清冷不讓人近，剛剛要在她身旁繞啊繞想幫忙的時候特別像繞在腳邊想討摸撒嬌的犬。「有嗎？我都不曉得。」莊醰笑意盎然，讓繁酑也不由得跟著他笑。「在師姐這裡風景很美，讓人覺得很輕鬆。」

「自己舍寢不輕鬆？」繁酑隨口問。「我那裡和女舍寢只有一池之隔，每天對面的女孩們都吱吱喳喳在池畔聊天，幾朵荷花根本擋不住聲音。」莊醰皺起臉，像是包子上的折皺。「師姐這裡真清幽。」

繁酑笑而不語，莊醰突然壓了嗓，說「師姐，跟你說，玥醇師姐是真奇怪。你上次告訴我她離開秘境後練成陰陽雙元嬰，前兩天，她和師父一同來找師祖，師父臉色怪異的將我支開，我離遠後就窸窣一通講說了大約兩個時辰有，途中還找了蒔艾師叔過去。」繁酑邊聽邊點頭，莊醰又續，「之後師父和師姐離了殿，我端茶水進殿聽見師叔跟師祖在討論混沌元嬰。」突然他拍了桌案，驚的繁酑抖了抖，又倏地站起。「師姐，我有沒有聽錯？混沌元嬰？鳳玥醇一個元嬰不夠陰陽兩個就算了，還來混沌元嬰？我都佩服我自己沒當場砸了茶盤。真是瘋了，混沌元嬰？」

繁酑懵的點了點頭，「嗯。小莊醰，師姐知道這很…神奇，我的意思是玥醇很神奇。」看了遠處的熊二，熊二給她翻了一個白眼，又指了指莊醰，指頭在自個太陽穴邊畫了圈圈，示意莊醰傻了。繁酑拽了拽他的衣袖讓他坐下，殷勤懇切的勸「這話在師姐面前可以講，但可千萬不要到處說嘴去。師父最疼玥醇，小心謠言紛飛被罰。」莊醰受教的點了點頭，但還是有點委屈的說，「我知道誰都不許說，只有師姐行，這不就是憋得慌來找師姐談談嗎？」繁酑彈了莊醰的額頭，惹得他輕呼一聲，「是，是能和師姐說，但也小聲點，師姐可不能保證隔牆沒有耳。況且你剛剛讓熊二聽見了，我怕熊二傻傻的，被人套話就說出去。」

「不會的。」莊醰堅定的搖搖頭，兩人一同看向那捲起褲管不修邊幅玩得歡快的傻孩子。繁酑瞥見看著熊二的莊醰漾出溫柔的笑容，那是對著孩子的笑容，無奈又寵溺。

繁酑本有些意外，莊醰會對她卸下心房，畢竟她和這師弟相處也只有上次一次和他促膝長談。眼下她倒關心好奇他跟熊二之間的關係，不曉得熊二是做了什麼才近得了莊醰的身，入了莊醰的眼，住進了莊醰的心，讓他露出那麼溫柔繾綣的笑顏。

莊醰將左手伸直憑在石几上，頭順勢枕上去，半臥著看著繁酑。「師姐的茶真好喝。」莊醰握著溫熱的茶杯，揚起一個魅惑的笑往繁酑那送去。但隨即發現師姐低頭看著玉簡，不由得心悶皺眉。

繁酑沈入了書海便難以自拔，看完整本才回神。發現自己師弟正百無聊賴的用茶水在石案上畫畫。她摸了摸茶杯覺得茶有點涼，便將茶潑在池上，一群金白混梅紅的鯉魚湧上翻出水波，繁酑重新將壺置在小泥爐上，點上火溫熱，又復開口和莊醰談起。

「唉，師祖給你調得如何？」繁酑想想，扯了這個話題。

「師姊看看？」莊醰沒回答，坐直身子背對她，言外之意讓她看看。繁酑抬眉，遲疑半刻才將手放在莊醰的肩上，輕輕微微的探入，繁酑的臉色亮起，「哎，恢復的不錯。」此時爐上的火嗤嗤響，她忙地收回內力，專注回於爐上的壺。

莊醰垂下頭，不知為何有些委靡。

繁酑視線對著火，欣慰的點頭說「估計再兩三回就可以恢復成以往，續練了。」莊醰猶豫想開口說什麼時，只聽噗通一聲，伴著一串慘叫。兩人朝聲音看去，是熊二整身浸在池塘裡，好像是摔跤滑倒，而且小腿還被龜苓膏咬住。

「救命！」熊二一跛一跛的向兩人方向移動，但龜苓膏死死咬住不放，讓他行動緩而又緩。繁酑起身，看見熊二臉上淚花汪汪，「師姐救我，我的肉要被咬下來了———」

繁酑愕然，安撫說「好好好，師姊來了。」正要出手時，莊醰先一箭步躍出涼亭，順手揮出袖內的亮光，還不忘唸了句「熊二大傻瓜。」熊二聽這話連連跳腳，扯到肉又猛得慘叫，高呼「莊醰好痛。」得到的是莊醰涼涼一句「我不痛。」

莊醰攙著熊二在石頭上坐下，繁酑跟著過去，靠得近了發現龜苓膏咬得深，彷彿有淘天巨仇，血海深冤，掰扯不開。但莊醰的手法讓她不懂，繁酑懵看著莊醰對龜苓膏好生安慰，輕聲按奈，也不知道莊醰怎弄，三兩下就讓龜苓膏鬆口。

不過慘叫沒結束，從「放開」變成「流血啦！好疼。」

莊醰從懷中拿出一罐小瓶，在傷口上灑了灑。熊二嘶嘶如蛇吐信倒抽涼氣，「疼，莊醰你輕點。」莊醰白他眼，「你是不是，對龜苓膏說了什麼不該說的？」

熊二心虛的撇開頭，囁嚅吞吐，楞是沒讓繁酑聽懂。莊醰看他血止住，扶起熊二，一拐一拐的要走。繁酑抬手想制止，「這？」，但莊醰搖頭，「師姐，這傷不是你我能處理，得讓藥坊的人看。」繁酑想了想，讓他倆等等，從自己寢室推出一個木輪便椅，「推著他去吧，免得半路又崩血。」

莊醰點點頭，「那我就先跟師姐你借這椅子，過些日子在還。」繁酑點頭答應，看著莊醰幫熊二坐上輪椅，熊二又嗤呼嗤呼的吆疼，她在旁插不進手幫忙，又問「要不我傳信給小鶴鶴讓她先準備傷藥？」莊醰搖頭，此時一道亮光從遠處飛來，落在他手上，「不用了師姐，我方才揮出了傳呼符給藥房，苒鶴說已經備好藥等我們過去。師姐你就交給我吧。」

繁酑目送兩人離去，不由得百感交集。回身看見翻不過的龜苓膏，連忙趕上前去幫忙。龜苓膏扭頭往她方向看一眼，又自悠的爬一段草地，滑入水中，枕上一塊石頭。

等等，她剛剛是被一隻龜給白眼了嗎？

繁酑靠近龜苓膏，似乎對著龜，也似是喃喃自語道，「熊二那小子到底跟你說了什麼？讓你死咬他不撒嘴？」目光所及，是懶悠的龜和翻騰的鯉魚，及一片閒適。


End file.
